


意料之外

by Medici_24601



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, EMH - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: ABO, Alpha Purple Man, Alpha Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, 强制发情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medici_24601/pseuds/Medici_24601
Summary: 未完
Relationships: Purple Man/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 20





	意料之外

这一切都简单的出乎意料。

紫人——基尔格雷夫想着，钢铁侠的自负是他败北的原因，Stark抓起他在大庭广众之下嘲笑他的弱小时，基尔格雷夫承认他的确愤怒了。这些本是他的计划一环，但当那些羞辱针一样的刺穿他时他仍然气愤到几乎失去理智。但幸好只是几乎，冲动让他提前了自己的计划，不过结局都是一样的：他顺利的控制了钢铁侠，然后是复仇者联盟。哈！看着嚣张的Stark顺从的样子真是让他快活。而Stark的天才大脑总是能够给他出一些好主意，从联合国到发射卫星都是从他的小脑袋瓜里挖出来的好点子。以后谁要说钢铁侠是拯救世界的英雄他就一定要大声嘲笑他的愚蠢无知：Tony Stark脑子里装的东西可是能控制整个世界让他当一名名正言顺的独裁官！

由此可见民众的信任是多么愚昧，指不定Stark哪天当英雄当腻味了就去统治世界也说不定。

只是Stark的意志仍然在抵抗，这让他不得不腾出大部分精力来控制他。可Stark居然是一个Omega——这让他在被他强大的意志力震惊之余难免生出了些许过分的念想。谁不想将他这样骄傲强大的Omega狠狠折辱，让他夹着自己的阴茎不停的尖叫着高潮呢？更何况这意味着当紫人将自己的精液灌满他的屁股里时，也就种下了让Tony Stark孕育他的孩子的可能。

如今一切将近于尘埃落定。基尔格雷夫终于有机会扒掉Stark那身张扬的战甲——来仔细品尝他散发着甜美气息的内里。但被完美控制的钢铁侠让他完全失去了征服的欲望，但幸好，目前的Stark大厦尚在他掌控之中，就算他Stark有什么本事都没有办法独自脱逃，更何况他还是一个……Omega。呢？

他先命令那位前任超级英雄褪去了身上金红相间的漂亮战甲，而后者只是迟疑了一下便照做了。被金属遮盖住的是他想象中的漂亮身子，紧身的制服将Omega的瘦高身材完美的勾勒出来了，胸口盈盈亮着的反应堆给他添上了一点机械的美感。基尔格雷夫走近他，贪婪的用手掌抚摸着Tony的脸颊和脖颈，被控制的男人却只是半茫然地张着紫色的双眼静静承受。

“你想要发情吗？”紫人问道：“你想要一个强大的Alpha狠狠贯穿你流水的骚屁股吗？我会给你这个。”

他没有给Tony回答的时间，精妙的控制成功的诱导这个长期身处高位的Omega进入情潮。那股甜美的味道稍经冒头就抓住了基尔格雷夫的注意，Tony小声的惊呼都没能让他将其转移。怎么会有Alpha会忽视这样的味道呢？Tony Stark又是怎么将这些Omega性征隐藏起来的？他甚至可以把自己伪装成一个Alpha！男人恨恨的想着，他竟然到现在才发现对方的弱点，都怪Stark在那身铁壳子里缩得太久了。

“这是……怎么、回事？”

直到Tony难以支撑住自己的身体，慢慢地滑倒在地上时，才让紫人回过神来。近乎于惊慌失措的Omega不正常的喘着气，面颊上染上了一丝薄红。基尔格雷夫忍不住出声嘲笑这不争气的Omega，可见即使是Tony Stark也得跪倒在他精妙无比的控制当中，自此之后他的快感抑或是痛苦都只能由他未来的Alpha——也正是紫人自己来给予。而基尔格雷夫要的是他全盘的服从和在钢铁侠前几十年的人生中从未有过的低姿态的供奉。

被强制诱发情潮对Omega的身体影响很大，接下来的这段发情期过后，Omega会变得很虚弱，难以承担重体力劳动——就比如穿着战甲拯救世界。但紫人可没想过让他的Omega出去冒险：停留在大厦里的美国队长和雷神就足够作为防御，而Stark……他的战利品和奖杯会被他永远地锁在床上当作生育工具和性奴隶，就算是完成Omega的先天使命。

但他还不想就这么开始享用。

基尔格雷夫解除了他对Tony精神的控制。

——他要彻底的击碎Stark。

他满意的看着Stark的双眼逐渐恢复成原先的金棕色，Omega像是难以接受记忆里被控制的自己做出的事情一样僵硬住了，但随即强烈的情潮让他回过神来。Stark的聪明脑瓜很快理解了事情的来龙去脉，并且愤怒的抬头怒视着笑得猖狂的紫人。

“很不错的表情，Stark。”男人说道：“但很快你就会求饶，求我狠狠的操你、在你体内成结，然后用精液把你的生殖腔和子宫都灌满。你会的，Stark，你会的。”

“滚开。”Omega紧紧咬着牙关，指尖陷进柔软的长毛地毯里，关节都攥得发白，而他几乎是从喉咙里逼出话来：“你会输的，而且会输得很惨。”

“我还不差这点时间。”紫人冷笑：“你会哭着求我的。”

Tony低下头去，压抑着喘息，专心抵抗着那些无端的情潮和想要被贯穿的欲望。但出乎紫人意料的是，即使他已经憋得要发疯了——那高纯度的Omega信息素不断地勾引他将这个倔强的男人摁在地上狠狠操弄的冲动，完全勃起的阴茎被束缚在裤子里涨得发痛。但他还没有听到他想象中Stark的哀求。

这怎么可能？


End file.
